


【虫铁】Forever Stars Tonight（全文）

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】Forever Stars Tonight（全文）

【虫铁】Forever Stars Tonight  
童话风AU | 私设注意  
受诅咒的王子虫x魔法师铁  
字数1w+一发完，摩托车请注意x  
饭后睡前沙雕读物，OOC预警。

Peter Parker诞生的时候，帝国上下都欢呼雀跃，年逾四十才喜得一子的皇帝皇后举办了整整三天的感谢庆典，用来祝贺他们最心爱的孩子的出世，并在Peter满一周岁那天，宣布立Peter为储君，他将会在16岁登基。  
但是在周岁宴会上，一个不速之客的到来，使得帝国上下人心惶惶。  
身着一身黑衣、戴着黑色高筒礼帽的邪恶假面术士推开大门，人们被他所蛊惑，连卫兵都自动退到一旁，为他让出一条道路来。  
假面术士来到王座面前，对着皇后怀中的婴儿抬起手，一股不祥的黑色雾气笼罩住了小王子Peter，又突然收成一支箭矢的模样，直直地插入了小王子的脑袋里。  
他扬起黑色的大斗篷，假面的冷笑让人不寒而栗："我诅咒小王子，他将会在登基的前一天死去。"说完便撞破宴会大厅的玻璃穹顶扬长而去，留下鬼魅般的笑声在夜空中回荡。

帝国用尽了一切方法，尝试过了所有珍贵的药物，聘请了无数能人异士，但是始终未能成功解除诅咒。小王子一天天地慢慢长大，手臂上却渐渐显现出一个倒十字的黑色印记，随着年岁的增加，颜色也越来越深。Peter也很好奇为什么自己的手上会有这么奇怪的东西，是别人都没有的，但是每次他去问皇后May Parker，她都只会擦擦眼泪对他微笑，什么都不说。  
他十四岁那年，皇后终于告诉了他关于这个诅咒的一切。Peter Parker是帝国最优秀的战士，他相貌英俊且气质高雅，不管是骑术、剑术还是射箭，每个方面都是最拔尖的。皇帝下令，无论是谁，只要能成功拯救小王子的生命，帝国将会为他实现一个愿望。  
距离Peter十六岁生日还有一个月的时候，又有一名不速之客来到了皇后面前。Peter谨慎地打量着这位自称为大魔法师的客人，这些年进宫觐见的骗子可太多了。  
“我是Tony Stark，最强大的魔法师。”  
他的第一句话就让May Parker震惊地捂住了嘴。Tony Stark是享誉盛名的大魔法师，他曾经帮助过很多人，但是听闻他脾气古怪且神出鬼没，在这次现身之前，他已经失踪了将近十年，因此Parker夫妇始终没能向他求助。  
“我可以救他，条件是交出Richard Parker跟Mary Parker。”  
Peter刚想问这两个人是谁，就看到May脸色发白然后晕了过去。

 

“所以……我不是你们亲生的，Richard Parker和Mary Parker才是我真正的父母。”  
May在他震惊的目光里艰难地点了点头，Peter得知了皇室最隐秘的历史。  
十六年前，帝国最能干的大将军Richard应召出征，他刚分娩的妻子，时任帝国特邀魔法师的Mary执意要跟他一起去前线。但很可惜，这是Richard将军生涯中第一次也是最后一次失败，两人一同牺牲在了那次战斗中。受阻的援军只来得及将遗体与敌人的头颅带回帝国，始终无所出的皇后收养了他们唯一的孩子Peter，并宣称这个新生儿将会成为皇位的继承人。  
“当时的Mary能力出众，Richard骁勇善战，他们夫妻才华横溢，十分般配。帝国对他们的离世感到痛心与遗憾，想来Mary是预见到那次战斗的结果，才执意要跟着去的吧。Peter？Peter？你还好吗？Pet……”  
Peter什么也没说，默默地走出了May的卧室。  
他跑到城堡的顶层，看着满布繁星的夜空，吸了吸鼻子。不能哭，他对自己说，不能哭。

“这里是我先来的。”一个声音慢悠悠地从角落里传出来。Peter扭头望去，那个小胡子魔法师正靠在白色柱子上，夜风缓缓地吹拂着他的头发。  
他赌气想要走，才转了个身，又听Tony说：“我能救你，你不想知道是怎么救吗？”

“我不想。”  
就是这个人的到访，才使得自己的身世暴露出来，他从未想过疼爱自己到难以想象地步的这对Parker夫妇竟然不是自己的亲生父母，而他真正的直系血亲却扔下了他，丝毫没有为他考虑，直到离世他们两个也都在一起。Peter生气又难过，但是从小受到的严格家教使他再怎么愤怒也无法谩骂对方。  
“想开一点，皇帝皇后对你不是很好吗？花费人力物力为你解咒，还让你成为储君，能当下一任的皇帝呢。”  
“我不想听你说话。我现在什么都不想。”  
Peter闭着眼睛握了握拳头，不顾身后开始自顾自哼歌的男人，正想下楼，突然脑内响起了Tony的声音：“别急着走啊。陪我坐会儿。”  
“你……”Peter惊讶得差点说不出话，“你在跟我说话？”  
“颅内传音罢了，没什么了不起的。”那把欠揍的嗓音在他脑海里恣意地响起，“我知道你心情不好，跟我聊聊天吧。”  
一股强大的力量控制着Peter的身体，他不由自主地摆动着双腿向小胡子男人走去，直到坐下来他都还是懵的，自己拥有公认的强大力量，但是居然无法摆脱Tony的控制。  
“喝点？” Tony打了个响指，一个金色的盘子突然出现在他俩面前，浮在空中，上面摆着一壶酒跟两个杯子。Peter捏了捏那些器皿，竟全部都是金子做的。  
“母……May说过，我没满十六岁之前，不能喝酒。”Peter胸中又泛起一阵酸涩，美丽的夜空跟凉凉的风让他有了倾诉的欲望：“我原本以为我是这个世界上最幸福的孩子，但是……一切都不属于我。”  
他的幸福只是假象。  
“你这么说，就是在伤害爱你的人。”魔法师斟了一杯酒，“就算不是亲生的，他们爱你，这是真的。他们养育了你这么多年，也是真的。你即将登基，还是真的。有这么多事实摆在你眼前，何必去纠结那些过去呢？”  
“你没有经历过父母双亡你怎么会懂。”Peter决定还是喝一杯试试看，但是在他伸手去拿酒杯的瞬间，浮在他面前的盘子却一下子移到了Tony的左边，他摸了个空。  
Tony仰起头，Peter能够看到他白皙修长的脖颈，星辰映在他的眼中闪闪发亮：“谁说我没有经历过？”

 

第二天一早，Peter去向皇帝皇后辞行。正是诸臣觐见的时候，他不能说太多，只是以骑士的礼仪拜别了Parker夫妇——他是故意挑的晨会时间，得知真相之后他觉得挺尴尬的，装作什么都没发生过地跟Parker夫妇撒娇也不是，冷漠地跟他们说话也不是——这太没礼貌了，绝对不行。当着大臣们的面官方地告别最合适不过，还省了通告天下自己暂别王国的功夫。  
“我不在的日子里，请照顾好自己。”他忍不住叮嘱。  
May默默地看着他流泪，而皇帝Ben授予了他最尊贵的祝福。  
“我会让他活着回来登基的。”小胡子魔法师看都没看单膝跪在地上的小王子转身就走。 

他们越过平原，涉过河流，在大路小路山路水路上走了三天。吃了十几顿干粮后终于能坐在小旅馆里吃早餐时，Peter忍不住问：“我们现在要去哪儿？”  
Tony满足地嗅了嗅香浓的咖啡：“去这片大陆上最高的山。”  
爬山？  
Peter没问为什么，他有意让这个目中无人的家伙感受一下自己充沛的体力，呼哧呼哧地冲在了前面。

“大家都是爬山，凭什么你可以不走路？”Peter汗如雨下，双手撑着膝盖停在山路中间，弯下腰喘气。  
Tony优哉游哉地在他身后飘上来，“我爬山从来不用脚走的啊。”  
可恶，魔法师了不起么？  
“抱歉，魔法师就是了不起。”  
Peter忘了大魔法师Tony Stark是可以听到心声并在脑海里对话的。  
“年轻人要加油啊。”  
Tony越过Peter的时候闻到一股奇特的味道，他问：“你身上是不是有什么香囊之类的东西？”  
Peter楞了一下：“没有，但是我从小就听May的，每天都要喝奇怪的药汁，久而久之身上也带着那种药味了。”  
“噢。”Tony没想太多，直直地往前飞去，还丢下一句：  
“哎……好久没有爬过山了呀。”  
Peter气得咬牙切齿，但是他拿Tony毫无办法，只好一步步地跟上去。

 

等他终于登顶的时候，Tony已经换了身衣服，看着远处的山峦发呆。  
“Mr.Stark. ”  
“你看这个月亮，是不是很漂亮？”  
Peter刚想说是很漂亮，但你叫我上来就是为了看月亮？Tony就慢悠悠地吐了个烟圈，瞟了他一眼：“太慢了，太阳早就下山了。”  
他差点一口血喷出来。  
“你早说你体力不足以在下山之前爬上来，我就带你飞上来了啊。”  
Peter这下是真的喷出来一口血，然后倒在地上。在意识消散之前，他看到小胡子男人掐断了烟，不紧不慢地向他走来。

 

“……我在哪？”Peter坐起来揉揉眼睛。  
他做了个不太好的梦，满身大汗地醒来。他梦到Richard跟Mary死前的那场战役，黄昏下战士们互相将长枪刺向敌人的胸口，然后倒下；他的父亲在战马上举着剑与盾，母亲浮在他身后的空中念着咒语，为他筑造无形的壁垒。敌人的枪与箭矢打在父亲面前时，一道蓝色的光芒会将它们弹开。  
突然，远处的山峰上出现了个一身黑衣、披着斗篷的人，他戴着一个冷笑的假面，看不清样貌。他的手轻轻一挥，一道不祥的黑雾化成箭矢模样，直直地刺穿了Mary的后心。而Richard只来得及回头看他倒下的妻子一眼，就被迎面而来的长枪刺穿了心脏。

……是一个很糟糕的梦。他想。

 

“醒了？”Tony咬着甜甜圈走进来，“梦到什么了？半夜又哭又喊的。”  
Peter的脸迅速涨红。  
“开玩笑的。”在Peter发飙之前他丢了一个小药包过来，“这是药，吃掉。”  
“什么药？”Peter把药包拎在手里翻来覆去地看，经过这两天的相处，他深深地怀疑这个魔法师的人品，谁知道这家伙会不会给他泻药。  
Tony白了他一眼，“我只会说一次，有什么不懂的三句话之内问清楚。”  
Peter梦到的那个假面术士是二十年前被帝国放逐的邪恶魔法师，他曾是帝国特邀的国师，但他三番四次触犯法律，杀害无辜的子民，皇帝将他逐出了帝国，然后Mary成为了新任魔法师，并与Richard Parker相爱。怀恨在心的假面术士后来加入了敌对国，促成了那场战役，成功杀死了Richard跟Mary。Peter身上的毒也是邪恶假面术士所下，是世间最阴冷黑暗的毒，只有在最高的山脉上受盛阳照射十天，才能够解除。他带着Peter爬山，也是为了消耗Peter的体力，待身体中的阴冷之气跟山脉森林中纯净的气息相交换后，Peter不仅能解除诅咒，还可以得到更强大的力量。

“好了，现在开始，三句话，问吧。”  
半晌，Peter都没有说一句话，一直看着窗外的蓝天顺便将一切和盘托出的Tony觉得有点奇怪，他扭过头来：“你……”  
Peter的手绞着床单，指尖泛着白：“你居然偷看我的梦！”那双可爱的大眼睛几乎落下泪来。  
没等Tony做出什么反应，他一把掀开被子，跑出了门外。

青春期的孩子真是难缠——Tony无奈地掏出水晶球想搜寻Peter的踪迹，但是想起那双泛红的眼睛……他又把水晶球收了起来。

晚餐放在一旁动也没有动过。Tony等了Peter一整天，还没等到那孩子回来。他原以为Peter只是生生气，饿了就会回来的，但他又猛然记起这不仅是一个国家的储君，更是一个刚知道自己父母双亡的孩子。  
天已经黑了，不赶紧把Peter找回来不行。他站起身。

其实Peter也没跑多远，虽然他愤怒又难过，但是只有Tony Stark可以帮他解除诅咒，他必须按这个大魔法师所说的去做。帝国现任的帝后已经年迈，名正言顺的储君只有他一个，他还记得自己身上沉重的责任。  
他坐在小溪旁，看着水里自己的倒影出神。  
一个金色的盘子顺着水流飘了过来，上面摆满了很棒的食物。  
“Peter。”  
他试图捂住耳朵，然后他发现这个声音是从他脑海里传出来的——

“我很抱歉。”Tony说。  
“我不是故意要看的，我天生就有感知到悲伤的能力，那些影像会传入我的脑内，不管我想不想看到。”  
“很长一段时间我都无法忍受脑内嘈杂的哭喊与嚎叫，所以我选择了成为一名魔法师，去帮助所有我能帮助的人。”  
“我真的很抱歉，Peter。”

Peter是真的不敢乱想什么奇怪的事情，生怕被Tony听到。然后Tony补了一句：“不过吧……我学了这么多年的魔法也算小有所成，基本上十米以外的心声我就可以抑制住，听不到啦。”  
他长出了一口气，向后仰倒躺在草地上，有一句没一句地跟Tony聊天。  
“你是怎么知道这些事的？”

实际上Tony在森林里走了几步也觉得累了，他浮到空中，不费吹灰之力地躺在一棵大树的枝丫上，“三十年前，他用同样的手段毁灭了另一个国家。那个国家的国王叫Howard Stark，”Tony顿了一下，  
“是我的父亲。”

“我没你那么幸运，Peter。你有爱你的May Parker，你的国家还存在着，你的子民仍繁衍生息。而我的国家没有像Richard那样优秀的将军，也没有足够的后援，最后只能在假面术士的挑拨离间中灭亡。”  
“他现在在哪里？”  
“我找了他很多年，终于他在十六年前，你的诞生宴会上现身。我跟他进行了殊死一战，然后杀死了他。”Tony轻描淡写地说。  
“你受伤了吗？”  
Peter也不知道自己为什么要这么问，但那个假面术士如果真的那么强，又怎么能轻易让Tony杀死了呢？  
当他还是个婴儿时Tony就已经能够杀掉邪恶假面术士这个认知让他感到很不舒服。  
“是啊，我受了重伤。然后取代他成为了最强大的魔法师。”  
Tony摸了一下自己胸前的蓝色宝石项链，他不打算说更多了。  
“三个问题，结束了。距离你的十六岁生日还剩下十来天，还要花时间赶路回去呢。门没锁，你自己进来。”

 

Peter在烈日下暴晒了整整九天，第十天的太阳落下之时，他看到自己手臂上的倒十字印记居然真的消失了，他感受到自己身上拥有比从前强大十倍的力量。他兴奋地跑下山去，想要第一时间告诉Tony这个好消息；但当他回到他们一同居住了大半个月的小木屋时，却发现Tony已经消失了。桌子上有一个便条，写着：  
“我必须走了。镜子前有一道术式，你用手去触碰，就可以回到王国。快走吧。  
PS.带走床上放着的药，可能会帮得上忙。  
PPS.不要浪费时间找我。快点回去。”  
Tony很少向自己强调些什么事情，而且他是最强大的大魔法师，应该不会有危险的。  
Peter深吸一口气，握紧了左手的药包，右手掌按在镜面上。镜子像水面一样扭曲开来，漾着旋转的波纹，将Peter吸入镜子中。

“Tony Stark！”  
在无边的黑暗中啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊地连续下坠十分钟后，Peter摔在草丛里，揉了揉腰，咬牙切齿地喊出那个名字。  
Peter暗下决心：一定要找机会让他吃瘪！  
他发现这里已经是帝国境内，距离自己的城堡就只有十分钟的路程。但是民众们个个看起来都无精打采的，城镇内几乎失去了生机。Peter向路边的人家借了点水喝，才知道几天前帝国内爆发了瘟疫，死伤者众多。眼下连国王都染上了瘟疫，帝国似乎要覆灭了。  
“May！”他冲进城堡，侍卫们认得这位小王子，迅速通报消息，告诉城堡内外：小王子回来了！  
May坐在床边，挽着国王Ben的手，泪眼婆娑地看向Peter。  
“May，我的诅咒已经解除了，”Peter撩起袖子露出白皙干净的手臂，并扬了扬手上的药包，“Mr.Stark给了我这个，说是应该能用上的。我想，这就是治疗瘟疫的药。”

喝下Peter带回来的药之后，国王的脸色果然变得红润起来。Peter找药师研究了配方之后，下令让帝国的民众全都喝下解药，成功地遏制住了瘟疫。在最后一个病人康复的时候，Ben临时召开了全国大会，并宣布：储君Peter Parker正式继任为国王。  
Peter在鲜花与欢呼中成为了新的皇帝，他的目光在人群中四处逡巡。  
少了一个人。他想，这里少了一个人。

 

似乎从Peter身上的诅咒被解除那天开始，Tony Stark就消失在了这个世界上。Peter有很努力地派遣卫兵去找过，到邻国去访问过，但还是没有一点点关于Tony的消息。  
“那位大魔法师向来神出鬼没，你知道的呀，”Peter从小玩到大的好友兼心腹Ned嚼着点心说，“你找他干什么？邻国的公主Liz喜欢你你知道吗？”  
他当然知道。  
不过Peter也不明白自己找Tony是为了什么，要向他道谢？不不不，他这个人在世界上到处游荡，收到的感谢与花一定比自己这辈子见过的都多。要以皇帝的身份给他奖赏？不不不，Tony Stark是最强大的魔法师，而且他从前也是个王子，他也很有钱。要告诉他自己已经不是个会因为做噩梦而哭的孩子了？这是个好主意。但这跟Tony又有什么关系呢？  
Peter思来想去，觉得还是先把人找着了再说。原因这种东西交给Michelle去想就好了，反正Michelle是新任的特邀魔法师，还是Ned的伴侣，让她来编造理由最合适不过。  
只是他没有想过，要找到Tony是那么的不容易。  
几年过去了，还是没有任何有关Tony的消息传来。Peter坐在皇宫里面见大臣的时候，总是会想，那个靠在石柱上看星星喝酒的男人是不是从未存在过？星辰也不曾在他眼中闪烁。他受诅咒的那些日子，在小木屋里度过的那些日子，他在最高的山峰上被曝晒的日子，会不会都只是在做梦？  
在May的劝说下他解散了大部分出外调查的卫兵队伍，为了让May安心他甚至撒谎说自己再也不找了，不会再去想Tony Stark了。但是唯独跟Liz的婚事他是拖了又拖，一拖再拖。

 

事情发生在Peter二十岁那天的晚上，他刚处理完政务，听到了熟悉的脚步声从门外传出来。  
“Ned，我说过多少次了，不要在书房外面跑来跑去。”  
Ned急匆匆地跑进书房，告诉他人找到了，然后口袋里的饼干啪叽一声掉在地上。

Peter跟在Ned的身后，督促他走得快些再快些；Ned则是不急不忙地咬着一块新的糕点，边走边说：“今晚本来也是个宁静的夜晚，我在城外的甜甜圈店买了一份巧克力口味的，正想带回去给Michelle，就听到一阵奇怪的声音从甜甜圈店后面的草丛里传出来，我过去看了看，发现是个长得很好看的小胡子男人，跟你描述的Tony Stark特别像，我就把他带回来了。”  
“他现在在哪？”  
“在你的卧室里啊。”  
Peter没多问，轻轻推开他的好朋友，往卧室冲去。

进了卧室之后他差点被浓烈的小雏菊香味熏一跟头——眼前的景象让他不禁呼吸一窒；他终于明白Ned嘴里的“奇怪的声音”是什么，也明白了为什么Ned未经他同意就直接将Tony打包送进他的房间。

Tony躺在自己的大床上，不安地翻着身，手臂搭在额头上，甜腻的呻吟不断地从口中溢出，脸上满布情动的红潮。虽然Peter不知道他为什么会变成这样，但Tony现在是什么情况他大概清楚了。强烈的兴奋让他有点不知所措，他把Tony的手臂拉下来，一股强大的力量却将Tony的手臂扯住，停在嘴巴面前，Peter怎么拉也拉不动。Tony却一口咬住自己的手，一个牙印刻在了那只手臂上，渐渐冒出血珠来。  
Peter又气又急，不敢再去拉扯，生怕Tony把自己手臂上的肉都咬下来。他听到Tony模糊地说着什么，他双手撑在Tony的耳边去听：“不……唔，不可能……”Tony断断续续的话里夹杂着不少令人难耐的声音，“我不可能……啊，我要去，嗯，Parker王国……”  
Peter突然放心了。他俯下身子，凑到Tony的耳边说：“Tony？Tony？是我。我是Peter Parker。看看我，我在这里。”  
咬着自己的手臂稍微清醒一点的Tony努力地睁大眼睛，看到上方那张熟悉的俊脸后他放松下来，Peter趁机拉开了他的手臂。  
“你怎么了？”  
Tony刚想说话，涌动的情潮再次冲上脑海，几乎将他的理智淹没。  
“不要问——唔，好热……做不做？”  
Peter直接压在他身上，吮吸对方的唇瓣，撬开牙关，舌尖勾住他的，跟Tony交换了一个很长很甜的吻。他伸手去脱Tony的衣服，却发现怎么解都解不开。Tony抬起手臂揽住他的脖子，轻笑着打了个响指，两人的衣服缓缓地滑落在床上。  
“轻一点。”  
Peter啃咬着他的脖颈一路向下，含住胸前因情动而挺立的肉粒。敏感的地方被肆意舔咬，强烈的欢愉像电流一样蔓延到燥热的全身，当阴茎被包裹在温热湿软的口腔时终于爆发。他所有的感受似乎都集中在了充血的下身，过分刺激的快感支配着他，他不禁挺起身子，想要送得更深一点。Peter深深地含住他，舌头像舔舐冰棍一样绕着柱身扫了一圈，游走在铃口处，感受着不断冒出的前液。Tony的手插进了Peter的发间，示意他放开，Peter却吮吸得更用力，连囊袋也照顾周全，然后狠狠地在顶端的小洞一啜，Tony在他嘴里释放了。  
情潮暂时过去之后Tony更清醒了一些，他微微地喘着气，看Peter将自己的体液如数吞下后，下床拿了一罐东西过来。  
“只有这个，希望它好用。”Peter没等他拒绝，用指头抠了一大块油腻清凉的膏体，掰开Tony的双腿送了进去。那穴口早就泛滥成灾，Peter顺利地探入了第二、第三根手指，以尽可能不弄痛Tony的力道抽送着，在接触到某个地方的时候，Tony的呻吟都变了调。  
“行、行了，进来吧。”  
滚烫硬挺的性器缓缓地进入身体，Peter在Tony的耳后、脖子、肩膀上悉数啃咬，试图去安抚他，留下暧昧的水光与痕迹，他慢慢地抽出来，然后整根没入，在Tony的惊呼中跟他接吻，尝到Tony嘴里淡淡的血腥味。  
他也不想管那么多，紧致柔软的甬道紧紧地裹住了他，每次挺入他都能感受到甜烂湿润的穴口对自己的吸附，冲撞的力度陡然增大，坚固厚实的床甚至被摇得咔咔作响。膨胀的快感已经掌握了Tony的每一根神经，他像是坐在海中的小船上，浪头不断地打过来，小船摇摇欲坠，他只能揽住Peter的脖子，没使多大力气地咬在对方坚实的肩膀上。Peter吭都没吭一声，对着先前找到的地方持续进攻，摇摆的力道越来越重，每一下都像是要将Tony钉在床头一样。  
“啊唔——你……轻一点……”Tony的手滑落下来放在嘴边，想控制自己不要呻吟，Peter却紧紧地搂住他，像是要将他永远地镶嵌在怀抱里。  
“叫出来。”他说，“叫出来。”  
Tony被自己带来的快感所支配的样子太好看了。这个高傲嘴欠又善良的大魔法师，此时正躺在自己身下，双腿缠在自己的腰间，勾着自己的脖子不断地索吻，任由他恣意夺取。他浑身赤裸，身上唯一的遮挡物是脖子上的蓝宝石项链，随着自己的动作一晃一晃滑落在枕边，在它的映衬下这副躯体更显得诱惑。  
快感像打在小船上的海浪，把Tony越推越高，直至冲上最顶峰。前端喷发出白色的精液，射在Peter的腹部。后穴不安的收缩将Peter吸附得更加紧密，他喟叹一声，全部射在了Tony的身体里。

 

Tony迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，发现自己腰酸背痛，几乎起不了床。他脸色一白，猛地坐起来——然后又倒在了柔软的大床上。身旁已经没有人了，被窝里只有他所在的部分是温热的，枕头上有另一个人睡过的痕迹；房间里的窗帘还掩着，一丝光亮从厚重的布料中透了进来。理智告诉他昨晚发生了什么，但他还是不敢相信。他闭上眼睛默念了一句咒语，确认这里是Peter的帝国之后，他默默地叹了口气：该来的就是躲不掉。  
Peter结束晨会回到房间的时候，Tony已经不在了。他的心脏突然紧缩了一下：Tony是不是又走了？  
他跟Tony昨晚才重逢，那样的抵死缠绵是真实存在的吗？他又不确定了。  
幸好他的猜想被迅速否决了，Tony的声音传进他的脑海：“上来。”  
Peter上到城堡的最顶层，Tony用他熟悉的姿势靠在白色石柱上，看着远处的云朵和山，双腿在空中晃荡着。他慢慢地走过去，这副景象这些年来在他心中被无数次地描绘过，今天终于再次看见了。  
“你是不是有话要对我说？”Peter问。  
Tony还是没看他，盯着云，拍了拍自己右边的位置：“过来坐。”  
他走过去，才看到Tony脸上不自然的红晕。  
“昨晚……”  
“停！”Tony直接喊了出来，“先让我缓缓。”  
Peter心想你不是已经缓了一个早上了吗。闻着身边那人淡淡的小雏菊香味，他的心情愈发好了。  
“我有些事情瞒着你，Peter。”Tony看着流动的云，“说完……我就走了。”  
“不行！”Peter一把抓住他的手，看着Tony的侧脸，“我找了你很久，好不容易昨晚跟你再次相遇，你怎么又走了？你是不是讨厌我，为什么四年前说走就走，根本不给我留一点消息？”  
“……我没有，我不是，你别乱想啊。”  
果然是个孩子，Tony悄悄地在心里说。但是想想自己还被一个孩子吃住了，好像更不好意思啊。他晃了晃脑袋，像要将那些奇怪的想法晃出去似的，“四年前……还有一部分真相，我没告诉你。”  
他来自Stark王国，那是魔法的国度。二十年前，邪恶的假面术士在学会了所有的魔法之后，曾想杀死帝后，取而代之。国王得知他的阴谋后，秘密地与另一个国家结盟，试图控制假面术士，但是他太狡猾了，竟然成了那个结盟国的间谍，在两个国家之中周旋，并设计出一场惨烈的战争，使得前线的将士们全部战死，援军受困于幻境并从此消失。Stark王国覆灭的时候，忠诚的侍女将尚未继位的小王子Tony Stark送到邻国，交给他一条象征着Stark皇室的蓝色宝石项链，叮嘱他隐藏身份，伺机报仇。Tony成功地在那个国家步步高升，从下士一路晋升为将军，最后成为了那个国家的特邀魔法师。当他去觐见皇帝的时候，偶然听到了一个秘密：假面术士就躲在皇宫里，并试图对自己下手。  
Tony本想找机会杀死假面术士，但假面术士实在太强大了，光凭魔法对战根本打不过。于是Tony仿效了当年假面术士所做过的那样，成功地在皇帝面前挑拨了两人的关系，皇帝原本就觉得假面骑士目中无人，便同意了Tony的提议，悄悄地对假面术士下了毒，并找借口派遣了他到各个国家去游学，吩咐Tony暗中杀掉假面术士。  
事情还是很顺利的，当假面术士撞破Parker王国宴会厅的穹顶时，那神秘的毒药发作了，随后Tony成功地将匕首刺进他的心脏。  
回到王国时，Tony受到夹道欢迎，他终于是唯一的正统的大魔法师，登上了权力的顶峰。他本以为自己可以安心地在王国活下去，但不巧的是，边境有敌人入侵，他就应旨去了前线。从此，他就过上了前线——皇宫两端跑的生活。  
十多年后，他又一次接到了秘密任务：带走Peter Parker，取出他的心脏。

“你，你没杀我，对吗？”Peter冷汗都冒出来了。他心有余悸地想，如果Tony真的按照那位皇帝所吩咐的去做，凭他的本事，想要杀死自己真的太容易了。  
Tony又白了他一眼：“啊不然呢？你还能活到现在。”  
他实在不忍心杀掉这个孩子。他为Peter解除了诅咒，并选择从此消失。那天他留下了只有Peter才能看到的字条跟药包，本想一走了之的，森林里却突然出现了皇帝的亲信精兵，威逼利诱着Tony先回了一趟王国。皇帝看到他空手而归后大发雷霆，在皇宫里，皇帝先是怒斥他辜负了王国的期待，又宣告天下说Tony Stark是不受欢迎的人，最后给他打了一针药剂，丢进地牢。他原本不能理解皇帝为什么发那么大的脾气，之前打仗又不是没输过。  
然后他听到了亲兵们的心声。  
“皇帝陛下要将国师关多久？”  
“唉，皇帝陛下喜欢他那么多年了，万一他要自杀，我拦不拦？”  
“国师身上怎么有一股小雏菊的味道啊。”

他似乎听到了什么了不得的事情。  
然后Tony悄悄地将意识脱离身体，魂魄飞到假面术士从前住的房间去。他还有一个本事是鲜为人知的，当他意识脱离身体时，甚至可以与亡灵对话。

“Tony Stark，你自以为躲得很好是吗？我早就认出你了。”假面术士冷笑的声音传入他的脑海中，“你以为你是唯一一个受遣的人吗？你命中注定要跟男性在一起的，而皇帝给我的旨意就是给你下毒，等你回到他身边去，做一个禁脔玩宠。只是没想到，你先杀死了我。”  
他对皇帝的阴险毒辣早有耳闻，但他真的不知道皇帝对自己有这样上不得台面的心思。  
这种毒是最让人难以启齿的，皇帝仰慕Tony已久，但是深知Tony不会心甘情愿地跟他结合，便想出了这个方法，要么除掉Parker王国的储君，要么得到Tony，这两种结果他都很乐意接受。甚至早在多年前，皇帝每次委以他重任时，心里想着的都是Tony胜利跟失败的两种结果。这样一来一切都可以解释了，明明可以用其他通讯方式，皇帝却总是要他亲自回宫觐见，只是他每次都以赶路为由不肯参加皇帝为他准备的宴会——  
他感到有些后怕，一步错步步错。皇帝始终没有对他下手，是因为还需要他在前线稳定军心。那个男人，就算是面对Tony也能做出一副道貌岸然的样子来，因此Tony从来都没有听到过他真正的心声。  
而自己最终还是被打入了毒剂。  
这种毒实际上是一种烈性的催情剂，一旦种进身体，就会像野草一样在血液中生长，身体渐渐散发出花香，在发作时，花香最为浓烈。发作者会神志不清，而在Tony发作时跟他交合的人，将会成为他终身的伴侣，只有死亡能把两人分开。  
月光是魔力的源泉。Tony趁一个月圆之夜，打破了地牢，终于从那个国家逃脱。他翻遍了所有的医书跟魔法圣典，找到了一种药草，可以抑制住这种毒。这四年来，他去过很多的国家，走遍了这片大陆，却始终找不到那种神秘的药草。幸好被作为遗物的那根蓝宝石项链可以暂时抑制毒性，让他能够活到现在，但是它的作用越来越弱，毒性发作的时候他只能将自己关在小黑屋里哪都不去，等毒性消退。长时间的压抑使得他的身体慢慢变得有些虚弱了，没必要的话他连路都不走，省点体力。  
Peter心想：没中毒那会儿你也不怎么走啊。

“所以昨晚衣服很难脱就是因为你给自己下了咒语？”  
Tony惊讶他还记得住这种令人脸红心跳的细节，装作不在意地转过脸：“是啊，虽然我已经在正式发作之前来到Parker王国，但没人知道那个皇帝还会不会有其他招数。万一没能成功睡你，我还能咬舌自尽啊。”  
还你睡我，明明是我睡你。但为了照顾Tony的面子，Peter没拆穿他。

“有什么我能帮得上忙的吗？”Peter问，“要打起来吗？我愿意扩张我国的疆土。”  
“有，但不是打仗。”Tony的眼睛里似乎装满了浓烈的可可，“我想看看你从小就喝的那种药草汁。”

 

Peter带他到皇室的后花园去，“那种药草是May亲自种的，每个月只产一棵。据说能够治疗百病，但是对诅咒似乎不起作用。”  
Tony蹲下身来仔细端详那株药草。  
“既然你的诅咒已经被我解除了，”Tony的眼睛亮晶晶的，拼命地对Peter眨眼作Wink，“将药草送给我，可以吗？”  
Peter心想整个花园给你都行，只要你想要。  
“可以。帝国对拯救Peter Parker的人有一个承诺，你希望得到的是药草吗？”  
Tony挠了挠头，一副很为难的样子：“啊，才一个愿望啊？那我的愿望是再要三个愿望。”  
“……”  
“骗你的。”Tony心情大好，站起身来，望向Peter，“我再回去查查医书，希望皇帝陛下可以赐予我阅读贵国图书馆内所有典籍的权利。”  
Tony笑的时候，焦糖色的大眼睛会弯起来，阳光荡漾在眼角的纹路里，是与年岁不相符合却毫不违和的灵动可爱。精致的小胡子在嘴边跟下巴围成圈，唇瓣微微张开，露出一口雪白漂亮的牙齿，俏皮的话就跳了出来。  
Peter一时没有忍住，低头吻住那个笑容。

 

Tony住在了皇宫里，每天都按时喝药——他将药草磨成粉，泡在咖啡里喝。Peter说他是直接熬成汁喝的，Tony只尝试了一次，几乎全部吐了出来。  
酷刑啊！他想，这难道不是在折磨小王子吗？他突然有点心疼喝了十六年药草汁的Peter。而对方只是看着他，很不解地说：对帝国最优秀的战士来说，这点苦药不算什么啊。  
……May Parker，我绝对不赞同你的教育方式。  
半年后，Tony身上的毒解除了。不仅是因为May的药草效果惊人，还跟喝药喝到身上、血中都有药味的Peter有关，那家伙每天除了处理政务就是缠着他，总有借口进他的房间，在他发作的时候更是不由分说做了又做，直到药味覆盖了小雏菊的香味为止。

自从Tony住进皇宫之后，一些奇奇怪怪的流言不断地在帝国的城邦里流传。  
小民A：“我知道，那位享誉盛名的大魔法师，已经来到了我们王国！”  
小民B：“真的？但我从来都没见过他啊。我听说的传闻是有一个难得的美人进了皇宫，很快就要成为皇后啦！”  
小民C：“怎么回事？皇帝陛下要结婚了吗？”  
种地的小民D：“那我要努力种地，争取做出最棒的面包，在婚礼庆典上献给我们的新皇后！”  
卖咖啡豆的小民E：“你想多了，据说那位美人只吃甜甜圈。”  
Tony Stark：流言止于智者，这些都不是真的！！！  
Peter Parker：消息都是谁传出来的？进宫领赏。

 

其实他还有一件事没告诉Peter，当他查阅了假面术士的秘籍，知道自己解毒的方式是与男子交合后翻了一个大大的白眼，Tony Stark英俊多金浪漫风流，怎么说都得跟金发大胸细腰长腿的美女在一起才对啊。  
然后他用占星术预测了自己未来的伴侣。  
……  
真香。

 

第二年春天的时候，Peter Parker在全国大会上宣布，他将会与最强大的魔法师Tony Stark结合，无论贫穷还是富贵，无论健康或是疾病，他们都会相爱，直到死亡将彼此分开。  
“其实吧……”当晚Tony喝了点酒，眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴巴里全是甜酒的味道。Peter将他打横抱回房间时，他的手指还大胆地在Peter胸口画圈，“我能跟亡灵对话，所以就算是死亡也没啥关系……”  
气得Peter冲进房间把他就地正法，叫他这辈子都不敢说出这样的话来。  
不管怎么说，王子从此就跟王子幸福地生活在一起啦。

 

END.

 

又是一个蛮长的故事……  
谢谢大家看完它w  
最近很沉迷游戏跟民谣，特别喜欢凯尔特神话啊叙事类歌曲那种调调，所以就想搞个中世纪AU啊炼金术啊咒语之类的文，童话感天下第一！  
这次的虫终于比铁要成熟了！也终于不再是追光者了！虫母要努力把一个小可爱写攻一点真滴好难噢！本来想调换一下写成巫师虫，但想想黑虫我驾驭不来，还是算了。  
编童话编得我头秃……每次想认真地写点什么就会无限爆字数，修文又只增不减【扶额】就这样一万多字我还删减了好多情节= =发文前还在想元素会不会太多了看起来很乱啊？但是不把设定补全就有一种坑填不完的感觉，也不打算搞番外了。  
不会开车，真的，下次不搞了，无发可脱。

嗯再次谢谢大家能够看完，希望大家能够喜欢~（没人喜欢我就偷偷删掉当冇事发生x）

唔钟意唔准同我讲啊（梁非凡式大声）


End file.
